1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having two compressors and a single fan to blow air to the compressors.
2. Background
Generally, a refrigerator supplies cool air generated by a refrigeration cycle device including a compressor, a condenser, a fan, an expansion device and an evaporator into a cooler compartment, such as a refrigerator compartment and/or a freezer compartment, to maintain items at a relatively low temperature state. In such a refrigeration cycle device the compressor may compress refrigerant, the condenser may condense the refrigerant compressed by the compressor, the expansion device may expand the condensed refrigerant, and the evaporator may evaporate the expanded refrigerant to absorb heat from surrounding air to generate a low temperature atmosphere. The compressor, the condenser, and the fan may be installed in a machinery compartment of the refrigerator.